


the things you whispered to me when we were alone

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [9]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: the pain you felt when you clung to me so tightly, the exact moment i could feel my heart dying as it echoed you sobs, the first time you let me see you, the real you





	the things you whispered to me when we were alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts).



> based on [this post](http://alyonian.tumblr.com/post/181638468994/what-if-someonethunderclashlol-on-ll-or) and [these headcanons](http://alyonian.tumblr.com/post/181631889284/related-to-a-fic-im-writing-right-now-o-w-o)

When the crew had found out about the Nyonian tradition of sleeping in piles, and how much un-needed stress their captain had been going through, many mechs had stepped up to right the wrongs gone previously un-corrected. Thunderclash was key-among these bots, immediately offering up his frame for the captain to cuddle close to, always smiling good-naturedly when another bot would beat him by being just a tiny bit faster at getting into Rodimus' arms for the cycle. Thunderclash was a patient mech, and if it were for his Prime, he would walk to the edges of the galaxy and back only if Rodimus merely  _asked_ him to

 

It was the cycle that Thunderclash was finally - _finally_ \- allowed in Rodimus' berth that his spark was utterly broken. He had  _known_ this would not be an easy task, given the tales he'd heard from others about how Rodimus had night-terrors and would thrash and whimper in his sleep, digging servos into plating as if trying to pull his companion impossibly close. He had _known_ Rodimus _needed_ the contact and heat and feeling of safety, so Thunderclash stayed and endured what was quickly becoming his own personal version of the Pit. The large mech merely allowed Rodimus to curl in close to his frame, spoiler smooshed so tightly against Thunderclash's chassis he had the slightest fears of crushing his poor speedster, yet Rodimus seemed content and safe for now, so Thunderclash let him be

 

Thunderclash had heard many sounds in his long, long cycles of living, but hearing his captain whimper in exhaustion and fear was a sound Thunderclash had never wanted to be witness to, especially when he saw coolant-filled optics peering back at him as the speedster's spoiler began to tremble, and it took all of his self-control to not crush Rodimus to his chassis. It had taken 3 words to completely stall Thunderclashes' vents and freeze his spark over

 

" _Are you_ real"

 

How many times had his poor, beautiful, _light of his life_ prime awoken from stasis, only to question himself if his companion were even real? The thought alone hurt Thunderclash more deeply than he cared to admit. His response was to hold Rodimus just that tiny bit tighter and nuzzle his helm into the juncture of the speedsters neck as Thunderclashes' massive frame gave a purr that rattled his armor, the soft 'click's and 'clack's to be his answer as Rodimus ex-vented, spoiler slowly moving in a pattern Thunderclash recognized as 'happy' and 'content'

 

When Rodimus awoke, still wrapped in Thunderclashes' arms and frame rattling in its own purr, he only felt the need to snuggle even deeper into the bigger mech's hold

 

"I guess you _were_ "


End file.
